


A Fire Lord's Night Out

by Lone_Star_Ranger



Series: Fire Lord's Night Out [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 2nd fanfic ever, Can still stand on its own, Complete One-Shot, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Fluff, It WAS a complete one-shot, Jin/Zuko are the Main focus, Now it's the first in a series, Praise and kudos also welcome, Rated T for Mild innuendo, Second Date, Toph is the reason for driving the rating up., Uncle Iroh giving tea and advice on paperwork, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, background Sokka/Suki - Freeform, background kataang, jinko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Star_Ranger/pseuds/Lone_Star_Ranger
Summary: Zuko is busy working when Iroh tells Zuko he needs to take some time for himself.  Zuko spends time with friends and then meets up with Jin.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Fire Lord's Night Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970704
Comments: 23
Kudos: 65





	1. Burnout

Zuko sighed as he signed off on the fifty-ninth revision of the colonial agricultural plan and moved it off the stack.

“Zuko, Zuko… You have an office. Work should be done there and not at my teashop. How can you appreciate the subtle flavors if you are focused more on the paper than the tea?”

“The work must be done, Uncle.”

“BAH! Work, work, work. Fine, let me help.” Iroh reached over, snagging the entire stack of papers before igniting them in his hands. “Oops.”

“UNCLE! THOSE…THOSE…THOSE…”

“These are the Firelord’s personal copies of existing reports, which must exist in three different offices before ever gracing your desk. NONE of them are lost…unfortunately.”

“UNFORTUNATELY!!! DoyouknowhowfarbehindI’llbebytomorrow, Ineedtoleaverightnow, theremightbecopiesattheambassador’sofficeand..”

“Zuko. Believe or not, rivers will flow, earth will settle, and fire will still be flickering whether or not those reports get signed tonight, tomorrow, or a month from now.”

Zuko drew himself up to his full height and glowered at his uncle who met his gaze unflinchingly.

“Your friends are waiting for you upstairs in my private tea room. Go to them, set the Firelord aside for the night. Remember who you are.”

“Fine, Uncle.” Zuko muttered, shrinking down a bit, thinking how foolish it was trying to intimidate the Grand Lotus, son of Azulon and brother to Ozai, and the man who practically raised him.

“That’s the spirit!”


	2. An Old Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild innuendo this chapter.

Zuko headed upstairs just in time to hear Sokka yell “NOT what I meant!”

Toph and Suki were laughing while Aang’s face could have been mistaken for a Fire nation banner and Katara had two pink spots in her cheeks as her embarrassment warred with her fury at Sokka.

Katara launched into her verbal tirade back at her brother while Zuko settled next to Toph and whispered to her, “What did I miss?”

Toph stopped laughing long enough to wheeze out, “Well, Katara kissed Aang and Sokka flipped out about oogies and told them to get a room and then Sokka realized he told his baby sister to get a room with her boyfriend…”

“Ah.”

As the siblings settled their bickering reasonably amicably in Zuko’s opinion (Katara waterbent an ice gag for Sokka and only thawed it when Suki kissed the ice and froze her lips against it, but compared to what Azula used to do to him…) Zuko shook himself out of his painful memories and joined the laughter and conversation.

* * *

As the conversation wound down, Zuko looked around and admitted how much he had needed this evening off. Toph grinned and dragged him upright “Sparky, the night’s still young! Let’s lose our clothes and have some fun!” While Zuko flamed instantly red to nearly everybody’s laughter, two women’s voices began yelling at Toph in near perfect unison. Toph scuffed her foot against the tile floor of the tea shop and silently cursed the wood floor that Ursa was standing on in the hallway. Sugar Queen yelling at her was expected, but Zuko’s enraged mother was entirely unexpected.

* * *

After an extremely long lecture from Katara and Ursa, Zuko and Toph changed out of their distinctive uniforms and slipped out of the house in nondescript dark outfits. Sneaking down to the lower ring was easy with an earthbender, Zuko thought, but this particular earthbender would locate the underground fight ring and insist on mopping the floor with the other earth benders while she forcibly entered Zuko into the free-for-all competition with his dual swords. 

After spending three hours at the Rumble, Zuko and Toph wandered through the lower ring together as Zuko slowly recognized the area they had drifted into.

“Toph, this way.” 

As they glided through the streets together, a figure noticed them as they moved beneath the window. The figure started, snagged shoes, shrugged on a coat, and followed at a discreet distance. 

“Sparky, where are we going?”

“A fountain. It looks beautiful at night.”

“Good, I can’t wait to SEE it.”

“You dragged me into the fight ring, you can walk with me to the fountain.”

“Sure, sparky.”

When they arrived to the fountain, Zuko was dismayed to find it lifeless and dark. Toph leaned forward studying the ground for a brief second. “Blockage in the pipe. Rocks.” Toph clenched her fist and dirty water began flowing out of the fountain. Toph waved her hand and the sediment leapt from the water leaving it pure and crystal clear. Zuko stepped forward and lit the lanterns in a quick display of precision firebending.

Toph glanced up. “Someone’s following us.” Moving quickly, Toph encased the mysterious figure in earthen manacles and pulled the figure straight to them as Zuko drew his swords.

“Lee?”

“Jin?”

“Oh, Sparky, this is going to be a good story.”


	3. A night out

Both girls spoke at the same time, “Who’s this?”

Zuko sheathed his swords, “Um, Jin, this is one of my friends…”

“From the circus?”

“Not exactly…”

“NO, I AM NOT A CIRCUS FREAK!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that, Lee said he was from a circus. I assumed you were a friend from there.”

“Wait, you told her you were from the circus?”

“….yes?”

Toph doubled over laughing at Zuko rubbing the back of his neck in his distinctive why does this happen to me pose and Jin shifted on her feet looking between the two of them.

“Um, I hate to be rude, but can you get these off me?”

Toph stamped her foot and the earth bindings shattered into dust. 

“Anyway, LEE, it looks you two lovebirds could use a little time to catch up. Want me to stick around to get you back quietly or you good on your own?”

“I’m good on my own, thanks.” Zuko said, blushing as he looked at Jin.

Toph grinned and took off. “Have fun!”

* * *

Toph eased the door open to the Jasmine Dragon and slipped inside. Uncle Iroh had laid a tile pathway concealed under the carpets for her so she could walk to the stairs without assistance as the wood floors were a subtle mark of wealth in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. While she had a rough idea of where everything was, things were extremely fuzzy on the wood floors which is why she missed Ursa sitting in the back with Iroh, both nursing a cup of tea silently, until Ursa said “And just where is my son?”

Toph froze and pivoted towards the sounds of their voices. “Um, he’s on a date?” While that was the absolute truth, Toph reflected, perhaps it was the wrong thing to tell a worried mother at 3am.

* * *

Zuko and Jin found an all-night café to sit and talk. Well, Jin talked and Zuko listened, asking questions to keep the attention focused on Jin’s story rather than his own.

As the dawn’s early light began to gently illuminate the sky, Jin finally realized that she didn’t know much more than when she started the evening.

“You’re very quiet, Lee.”

“Hmm, there’s not much to say and I also enjoyed hearing how you have been doing. Plus, I don’t really know how to get started with my own story…”

“Don’t worry, Lee…”

“Well, maybe I should start there? I wasn’t exactly honest with you about my name… or the circus… or…”

Jin leaned over the table and laid one finger on Zuko’s lips. “Shh. I knew you weren’t a circus performer. Knowing your name isn’t Lee doesn’t surprise me either. What is it?”

“Umm… Zuko?”

“Like the Firelord?”

“…yes, like the Firelord.”

“It’s a good name. It fits you.”

Zuko broke eye contact with Jin for a second as he marveled at her acceptance and then saw the sun’s rays breaking over the lower walls.

“Dragon fire! I’m going to be late!”

Jin blushed furiously. “I don’t want you get in trouble.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine. Unfortunately, the people I work with are stuck with me. It’s just considered rude to be late…”

“Go! I’ll meet you by the Fire Fountain tonight?”

“Actually…” Zuko produced a flyer from his pocket. “Let me treat you to a cup of tea at the Jasmine Dragon. Come with me!”

Jin followed Zuko to the train station. “Jin, if you don’t mind waiting here?” Zuko strode over to the ticket booth, producing a coin pouch and a passport from a concealed pocket in his tunic.

Jin sunk to a bench in shock. Lee, no, Zuko was offering to take her to the most exclusive tea shop in the city on a whim. How in the four nations was he going to get a reservation? How was she going to be allowed into the upper ring? What was she going to wear?

Zuko returned, handing her a ticket and a temporary passport to the upper ring. 

“Zuko, how…”

Zuko blushed and grinned, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Meet me tonight at dusk at the Jasmine Dragon.”

“But what am I going to wear?”

“Um. Something nice?”

“Lee,,,Zuko, I mean. There’s a significant difference between upper ring nice and low ring nice.”

“Fine, go to the upper ring early and shop if you want to.” Zuko shoved the coin pouch into her hand. “But I think you look… look… fine.” He flamed red again and spun, but Jin caught his hand and spun him back to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you.”

Zuko’s brain short-circuited and he stammered “um.. you’re…um…welcome…”

Jin shoved him gently. “Snap out of it or you’ll miss the train.”

Zuko turned and ran onto the train while Jin waved and then turned to walk home before realizing that she had been out all night without telling her parents. She picked up the pace hoping to be home before her parents woke up.


	4. Ambushed

Zuko heard yelling coming from inside the house as he scaled the wall before sliding through his window. As he slipped into his room, his right arm was seized by a green and white blur striking from his side and he went sailing into a flip as the blur continued moving, hitting him in a series of very precise pressure points before he landed on his back looking up at one of the Kyoshi warriors.

“Zuko!” Ty Lee squealed, She ran to the door and yelled “SUKI! URSA! I FOOUND HIM!” She backflipped next to him. “You’re probably in trouble, by the way.”

“Well, I was perfectly fine until I was chi-blocked by my own bodyguard…” Zuko said pointedly.

“Oh, yeah! Sorry about that.” Ty Lee’s hands blurred over his arms and feeling rushed back into them. Ty Lee pulled Zuko to his feet just in time for Ursa to crash through the door and begin scolding Zuko for staying out all night and worrying her while Suki stood in the doorway and chided Zuko for not allowing any bodyguards to accompany him on his night-time excursion.

Uncle Iroh came upstairs and waited for the two women to run out of steam. “Ladies…” Iroh began and all eyes spun to him. “Perhaps this was a good thing?” Ursa was about to yell at him, but was forestalled by Iroh’s raised hand. “We’ve all been worried about Zuko overworking himself for weeks now. We should not be entirely surprised when he found peace from his work he might have not wanted to return to it until the dawn reminded him of his duty.”

“Yes, Iroh, but he worried me so.” 

“Yes, I’m quite sure of it, but equally certain that Zuko did not intend to worry you so. We’ve already heard from Toph that he met a girl and if my memory serves, he already knew her from our time in the lower ring?” Iroh’s pointed comment caused a new blush to rise in Zuko’s cheeks.

“Yes, Uncle.”

“She was a lovely girl with such an appreciation for tea. Although the tea may have just been an excuse to have Zuko keep coming to her table. Such easy eyes to lose track of time in…” Iroh teased watching the blush spread wider and wider across Zuko’s face.

Ursa turned to face Zuko in time to see the flame-red face and slightly goofy smile on his face. Iroh continued. “Besides, he can take the rest of the day off. I cancelled all his meetings.” 

“Uncle, you did WHAT?”

“Cancelled your meetings. Being the Dragon of the West still has some benefits.”

“Thank you, Iroh”

“Mom! I had important meetings today, don’t take his side!”

“No, Zuko, you had meetings that are better suited for your subordinates to discuss amongst themselves and present you with the different options.”

“But Uncle…”

“No, Zuko. Have I ever given you reason to think that I would ever do something to hurt you?”

Zuko paused and then grumpily admitted that Iroh had always acted in his best interest.

“See, the situation has been resolved. You can sleep as long as you need.”

“Uncle, I actually need a favor.”

“Oh, yes?”

“Could you let me have a table tonight after dusk? I kinda promised Jin I would take her here…”

“Fantastic! I shall pull out all the stops. PAO! Where are you?”

Iroh walked off and Zuko face-palmed hard.

“Mom, what do you think he means by pulling out all the stops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a fanfic where Iroh hired his old boss to help manage the Jasmine Dragon's front of the house; Pao serves a similar role here where Pao helps with the guests, but is kept far away from the tea.
> 
> Found the work that inspired Pao being named manager. Little Pieces of Ba-Sing-Se by FeatherQuilt88, linked here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907786


	5. Preparing for the Date

Jin stepped off the train having persuaded her parents to let her go out and began walking forward before her legs were encased in rock. She was pulled swiftly to the side where she came face to face with two young women.

“This is the girl, Sugar Queen. She’s all yours.”

“Thank you so much. Sorry, Jin, she can be a bit direct. I’m a friend of Zuko’s.” 

“A friend?” Jin had to tamp down a surge of jealousy at the pretty girl in a fire nation outfit as Jin gingerly stepped out the earthen boots she had been encased in.

“Just a friend. I’m dating someone else.” Katara smiled at Jin. “Zuko mentioned that you were worried about what to wear so I’m using you as the perfect excuse.”

“The perfect excuse?” Jin stuttered as Katara linked arms with her and started walking.

“Yes. I need a spa day and somebody to go with me. We’ll also get you something to wear since Zuko mentioned you were concerned about ‘upper ring nice.’”

“Um, I don’t have much money…” Jin hedged as she walked, having given most of the contents of the coin purse to her parents since they had been discussing how to cover the rent and food for the month when she slipped in the house quietly.

“Didn’t Zuko give you his coin purse?”

“Yes, but I only kept enough to buy a simple outfit, my family needed”

Katara interrupted, “I know what it’s like to want to take care of family. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it.”

“Thanks.” The girls were halfway down the street before Jin remembered to ask for Katara’s name. Katara laughed and said, “Call me Sapphire.” 

Jin looked at Katara out of the corner of her eye. “That’s not your name.”

“No, it’s not, but it’s what you can call me for now.” Katara’s eyes sparkled with mirth as she laughed at a memory of Sokka coming up with cover identities for them both to be Aang’s parents.


	6. Date at the Jasmine Dragon

After a lovely afternoon of pampering and dress-shopping, Katara and Jin headed to the Jasmine Dragon. The doors were shut and the sign said closed. Jin frowned in disappointment, but the sign barely fazed Katara who walked right up to the doors and pulled a key from her sash. Katara turned to Jin, “Coming?”

“Are we allowed to just go in like this?”

“Of course.” Katara pulled Jin inside and closed the door.

Iroh emerged from the kitchen, “Jin! Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon.”

“Thank you, Mr. Mushi, but Mushi isn’t your name, is it?”

“No, it’s not.” Iroh said with a smile.

“And you’re not going to tell me yet just like Sapphire here.” Iroh’s smile just widened. “Fine, I’ll wait.” 

“Your patience will be well-rewarded, Jin, but for now I must request you wait a bit longer. Both your boyfriends have a minor matter to take care of before they can return to my humble tea shop.”

Katara nodded, “How long did they expect this minor matter to take?” 

“No more than an hour. I have two rooms set for you both and the choice is yours, Jin.” Iroh gestured to his right, “This room is empty while this one” Iroh gestured to his left “contains Zuko’s mother.” 

Jin glanced towards her right, but hesitated. 

“She said to say that she will not be insulted if you are not ready to meet her yet.” Iroh said softly. “She wants you to be ready and if that is not tonight, she hopes to meet you soon. After all, you made Zuko smile all day today and that is a hard accomplishment.” 

Jin smiled and headed to the right with Katara following.

Jin slid the door open and poked her head in, greeting Ursa shyly. Ursa smiled back and said “Hello, Jin. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Conversation was a little stilted at first until Iroh joined them. Tea and conversation flowed freely as Jin talked about her life and the two dates she had been on with Zuko, Ursa contributed a few stories of Zuko playing in the gardens as a child although she made no mention of the palace or her son’s station while Iroh contributed stories of his tea shop and the stories that he heard from his patrons.

Two hours flew by and then the door slid open and a young teen in orange with blue tattoos ran in and neatly vaulted the table before using airbending to settle himself next to Katara.

“Hello, Sweetie, you look lovely.” Aang kissed Katara and then turned to look at Jin who sat frozen with her teacup frozen halfway to her open mouth. 

“You’re the Avatar…” Jin breathed before turning to look at the door Aang had left open to see Fire Lord Zuko in full royal regalia standing at the front door looking sheepish. “Wait. Wait a minute. You mean… Zuko… what were you doing in the lower ring... you’re the fire lord…” Jin started panicking slightly as the realization started crashing in on her.

“I’m sorry, Jin… I was going to get changed before I took you to the terrace. This wasn’t how you were supposed to find out.” Zuko admitted sheepishly before glaring at Aang.

Aang grinned “Oops.” 

“Oops? He swore us all to secrecy, I’ve been going by Sapphire all afternoon, just so that we wouldn’t spoil the fact that Jin is dating the Firelord before he has a chance to talk to her?” Katara scolded her boyfriend as she tried to keep a straight face.

“fine, fine; I’m sorry Zuko, I was just so excited to see Katara. Besides, that meeting melted my brain.”

Zuko rolled his eyes, but agreed with Aang’s assessment. 

“Well, I’m going to get changed. Uncle, is the terrace ready?”

“You’re such a romantic, Lord Zuko…” Iroh teased as Zuko buried his face in his hands. “But yes, the terrace is ready. I’ll escort Jin up in a few minutes.”

As Aang airbended the door shut, the room was silent except for Zuko trudging up the stairs. When Jin felt Zuko was a sufficient distance away, she looked around the room “NONE OF YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME I WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH THE FIRE LORD!!!!!”

The room exploded into laughter as Jin blushed furiously and Iroh and Ursa locked eyes, nodding quietly as they both silently approved of Zuko’s new girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Comments are appreciated particularly if you're interested in seeing this story develop further. Currently, it's just a one-shot of Jinko fluff, but if there's enough interest, perhaps there could be more... :)


End file.
